A State Alchemist's Initiation
by Tarnished Secret
Summary: What would happen if all State Alchemists had to endure some sort of initiation? VERY slight RizaRoy, rated for language and Roy's mind.


**Okay, don't know a lot about a lot of the stuff I wrote in here, if I got anything wrong, please tell me cuz I need to learn! Enjoy, R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. But I will. O I will. Don't underestimate my obsessiveness. **

* * *

"INITIATION!" "His initiation?" "Think he'll survive?" "Ten to one he loses a limb," The voices rang out across Central, hushed and yelled, quiet and solemn, loud and cheerful. The newly-named State Alchemist walked down the halls amid the talk. He owed it all to his "outstanding" alchemic performance during the practical exam. "Shouldn't have stayed in the dorms," He muttered to himself, opening the door to his dorm. Talking voices stopped as soon as he walked in.

"Hey look, it's the horse." "Giddyup horsie!" Voices called as he lay on his bunk.

_C'mon Mustang, you're 20 years old for chrissakes. _Roy's thoughts were interrupted by one of the persons talking to him. "It's alright Roy." It was young Hawkeye, a Major as he himself was. Of course, Riza wasn't a State Alchemist, and therefore didn't have to go through this torture. The only ones who didn't were the ones who were sent on a case as soon as they were deemed a State Alchemist. The others who stayed at Central had to endure a "initiation' of sorts.

"Hey Mustang," One of the more unruly ones called out.

"That's Major Mustang," He said half-heartingly.

"Yeah, anyway, news is your initiation is tonight." The young

Major sat straight up under Hawkeye's eye.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. No news of what it is though. That's up to the higher ups."

"Yeah," Mustang muttered, laying back down on the bed.

"You'll do fine Mustang," Riza tried to reassure him.

"Oh, I'm not worried about me." The Major flashed her one of his famous smiles. "I'm worried about the state of the bystanders when I'm done with 'em!" _Yeah, Roy, keep tellin' yourself that, _He told himself. _Don't admit fear, and you won't buckle under it. _

* * *

Around 11'o'clock that night when presumably everyone else was asleep Hawkeye shook Mustang awake. "Hey Roy, its time for initiation." Roy woke up groggily and got dressed.

He and Riza walked outside, shivering against the cold. There, about a handful of Lieutenant Colonels were huddled against the cold. They were the ones that normally held the initiation, although some of the more light-hearted Colonels attended too.

"Mustang," The leader of them said.

"Yeah?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"Its time for your initiation."

"Yeah, I realized that when I woke up and everyone was here." Mustang shot back. "You a slow 'un?" The Lieutenant Colonel bristled.

"Well, its time to see just why you got to be a State Alchemist horse." The sneering voice of the man above Roy should have warned him, but it didn't.

"I got to be one 'cause I'm smarter then all of you dumb-asses." The half-asleep Major said without thinking. He started thinking, however, when some of the Lieutenant Colonels started cracking their fists.

"Okay. We **were **gonna go easy on you, but now you have to fight all of us…"

"Could have at least made it worth my while," Mustang sighed. Riza pulled on his sleeve urgently when the leader grinned.

"**Without** transmutation circles." Mustang's eyes grew wide.

"Heh…" He scoffed a little. "Easy…" Hawkeye stared at him with eyes as big as a gun's barrel as he walked off to where his opponents were waiting. She shook her head.

"Idiot," She sighed before following him to where the "battle ring" was.

"Look at him!" One of the fighters called. "You can't 'cause he's so short!"

Mustang scoffed. "Yeah, I may be short," His hands glowed red as he snapped his fingers and flames burst out of his fingertips, "But you're all short-minded. Alchemy without circles," More flames torched the soldiers. "Is how I got into this mess!" He cried, letting loose one last pack of flames. All of the soldiers were now either on the floor smoldering or the least injured ones were trying to help the less fortunate.

Riza ran up to Roy. "You totally torched them!" She cried happily.

"Yeah, in more ways then one," He laughed a little. "Guess they forgot the name I got. "Flame Alchemist"." He suddenly turned somber. "But they'll pay later on."

"When?" Hawkeye asked.

"Why, when I become Fuhrer." The young Major grinned at the thought. Hawkeye looked at him.

"Well, I'll work to make sure it happens. You'd make a great Fuhrer!" Mustang grinned more. "What?"

"Sure, so long as you don't mind mini-skirts." He began to walk back to the dorms.

"Mini-skirts?"

"Well, of course, when I'm Fuhrer, all female military personal will wear tiny mini-skirts as their uniform!" He grinned more at that thought. Major Hawkeye sighed.

"Sure Mustang. That'll happen."

* * *

**Ten years later: **

"Damn him…" Colonel Hawkeye muttered, setting a pile of papers down on the Fuhrer's desk. He was lounging on his chair, sitting the wrong way of course, looking out the window.

"Sure Mustang. That'll happen. Those were your exact words, eh Hawkeye? And look at you now," Fuhrer Mustang laughed, studying his assistant's uniform. She self-consciously yanked on the short skirt and walked out of his office, muttering the whole way.


End file.
